


Stuffing Session

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Nerdmethyst and Bad Pearl [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Nerd Amethyst, Personality Swap, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bad pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: The first of a series of College AU stories centered around some personality swapping. In this case, Nerd Amethyst and Bad Pearl.Amethyst is trying to study for finals, but Pearl comes in and has other ideas.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Nerdmethyst and Bad Pearl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Stuffing Session

"Okay. Calculate the odds of having the Ace of Spades in the top 5 cards of a deck of 42 cards. Round to the nearest tenth." Amethyst chewed her bottom lip, fidgeting with her glasses with one hand while the other furiously wrote on scrap paper. Finals were in two weeks and there was no way she'd let her GPA drop below a 4.0 in her freshman year of college. She had worked too hard to be the first of her sisters to even go so she had to graduate. 

She just had to- "Get a bite to eat." A thin hand poked her cheek, startling the short nerd out of focus. "Wha? Oh. Hey Pearl."

The taller woman had a fresh bruise on her forehead, a new cut in her leather jacket and Amethyst knew the smell of cigarettes by now. "I thought that I asked you to stop smoking." Pearl waved her hands in comical defense. "I did Ame's, but Aqua-bitch still does so the smell lingers after I bust her teeth out."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you even get to class picking fights all the time. Go get a shower so I can study." The taller woman ignored her and instead lowered herself to be eye level with the nerd's plump belly. "When was the last time that you ate?" "I'm not-" A thunderous growl came from her gut and before she could defend herself, Pearl and pulled Amethyst away from her desk and plopped her onto their bed. 

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't keep mine well fed? Take the sweater off. I'm ordering pizza." "But-" "And dessert. Can't have you wasting away on me."

Amethyst removed her sweater leaving her in her bra and stretch pants. She knew that arguing would be fruitless. Mild stretch marks covered her light brown belly, her personal reminder of falling for the bad girl with a feeding kink. Though the hickey on her left breast was one two.

When the food arrived, Amethyst was shocked to see how much there was, but instead of a question coming out of her open mouth, a slice of meat lovers went in. "Boss gave me a raise today. Which means more to spoil you with~" 

Oh no! The pizza was from Cimmino's! Amethyst planned to eat until she was full enough so she could get back to studying as soon as possible, but Pearl must have known that. For a bit of a delinquent, the woman always paid attention to what she loved, especially what foods sent Amethyst into a feeding frenzy.

Without realizing it, Amethyst had already begun shoveling slices into her mouth as Pearl rubbed her belly with one hand while munching away herself. If she wasn't so absorbed into her meal, then the shorter woman would have given time to wonder how Pearl would look if she didn't have such a high calorie burning job.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Flashback

Amethyst laid back after their first stuffing session celebrating moving in with Pearl, said girl using her chubby belly as a pillow. "Stars Pearl. I gained at least twenty pounds since we started dating." "And you'll gain twenty times that if you'll keep me. Remember my ex? She was a twig when we met and when we broke up she was about 500 pounds."

"Do you want me to get that big?" "It's your body. You get as big as you want." "I can't exactly get immobile. Gotta work once I am done with school." "As long as you can type you should be fine. That's all programmers do, right?"

Amethyst readjusted her pillows so she could get a better look at Pearl, noticing that her stomach was quite bloated. "And what about you?" "Hmm?" "How big will you get?" "I won't. Gotta stay slim for work and besides, can't afford two fatties."

Flashback

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Amethyst was brought out of feeding frenzy to see her belly had stretched to at least a foot larger since starting, bits of frosting on her chin and a slightly stuffed Pearl nuzzling into her stomach, apparently soothed by the gurgling like a feeder's lullaby.

The nerd noted that Pearl was bloated as usual and knew that she's work it off before tomorrow was up, but she couldn't say the same for herself. Amethyst was getting closer to 300 every day, but if it meant a girlfriend with whom she could share moments like this, then it was worth it.

But she still needed to study and she got into the habit of keeping her tablet by the bed exactly for post-stuffing studying. Amethyst wasn't sure if it was the full feeling in her gut, the warmth of her snoring girlfriend nuzzled into it or both, but she found that she was struggling less. Maybe Pearl could order more tomorrow night?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the planned norm for this series as I plan to visit different ships, write some smut and maybe write some general kinky fluff.


End file.
